нояоscоρо αl єsτılо EscоcıαxIиglατeяяα
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: No se odian, solo son... diferentes. EscociaxUK


**•Advertencia:** Incesto (poco) y lenguaje  
**•Nota**:  
_Inglaterra » 23 de Abril (Día de San Jorge) (Tauro)_  
_Escocia » 30 de Noviembre (Día de San Andrés) (Sagitario)_  
**•Nota 2**: Gracias a Yuki Kairiko-nee que me ayudo, tambien a mi geme amada loveada (?).  
**•Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Y la saga de horoscopos es de Anniih.

* * *

**X**

.

.

.

.

**|| —**** нояоscоρо αl єsτılо EscоcıαxIиglατeяяα ****— ||**

.

.

.

.

●**..«Sєgύŋ sυs sıgŋоs»..**

.

.

.

.

**|| —Tαυяо— ||**  
Son irracionalmente tercos, perdiendo la simpatía de quienes les rodean.

—"_Eres un terco, Angleterre." —Dijo el francés, en un suspiro. —_

_Inglaterra lo miro con una ceja alzada, y un notorio gesto de molestia, como diciéndole: "Dime algo que no sepa y que no suene tan estúpido"._

–"_Sasana a sido así desde que recuerdo" –Intervino Ulster, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada. – "Es un caso perdido, incluso mucho antes de que naciera." —_

_Arthur fulmino a Alan con la mirada, quería estrangularlo._

– "…_Aunque cuando era niño era mas bonito, ahora es un demonio de cejas monstruosas" –Apoyo y contradijo Francia. –_

_El Reino Unido no lo soporto mas, odiaba como sus hermanos –Especialmente Irlanda del Norte– y Francia complotaban en su contra._

–"_¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! ¡Que no saben nada de mí! ¡Si van a hablar de alguien que no sea de mi o sino los mandare a dormir con los peces!" –Les grito con el puño alzado. –_

_El rubio de ojos azules y el pelirrojo de ojos verdes salieron corriendo, tomados de la mano y riéndose, huyendo como dos enamorados perseguidos por el padre malvado._

–"_¡Ríete un poco!" –Le gritaron las reencarnaciones de Jack y Rose*, ya desde lejos. –_

–"_¡Muéranse!" –_

.

Hay momentos en los que también tienden a ser perezosos, se distraen con mucha facilidad.

_Inglaterra leía un libro sentado en su sofá, estaba demasiado tranquilo… demasiado…_

–"_¡Hey!" –Sabía que había pensado demasiado pronto. –_

–"_¿Qué quieres, Alba?" –Pronuncio, sin despegar mucho la vista de su libro. –_

–"_Hice una obra de bien" –Sonrió de manera misteriosa. –_

–"_¿Obra de bien?" –_

–"_Seh… el apestoso gordo yankee estaba en la puerta apunto de tocar el timbre cuando lo golpee con una maceta en la cabeza. Después llame a la policía y al ejercito para que se lo llevaran devuelta a su fosa de capitalistas imbéciles." –Alargo su sonrisa. –_

–"_Hmmm… que bueno." –No le había prestado atención. –_

_A William no le importo, era feliz con que no se enterara hasta… dentro de un par de horas._

.

Su debilidad por la comida y el confort material a veces puede adquirir proporciones excesivas.

–"_¡Vengan! ¡La cena esta lista!" –Llamo el rubio de ojos verdes, con una olla entre sus manos. –_

_A los pocos minutos, los miembros de la familia Kirkland estaban reunidos en la mesa._

–"_¡¿Qué comemos, Sasana?" –Alzo la voz el norirlandés, alegre. – "¡Espero que sea Irish Stew*!" –_

–"…_Clarkies*" –Susurro el galés, aunque le daba lo mismo. –_

–"_Si cocino haggis* le prometo no molestarlo hasta después de las seis" –Dijo William. –_

…_Eran las cinco y media._

_Llego el inglés con la gran hoya y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja puso esta en el centro de la mesa. Los tres hermanos pusieron cara rara… bueno, solo Alan y William, Glen solo ladeo la cabeza para evitar un trauma gastronómico._

–"… _¿Avalón?" –_

–"_¿Qué?" –_

–"_¿Qué mierda es eso?" –_

_Escocia apunto con el tenedor a la hoya de aluminio que desprendía un gran humo negro y dentro había un jugo verde con trozos de… ¿Pulpo? ¿Calamar?_

–"_Es estofado de maricos." –Contesto simplemente. –_

_Listo, las naciones celtas se quedaron sin cena ese día._

.

Pueden atacar sin compasión a los que se les oponen.

–"_¡Ya te dije que me dejes tranquilo, Ireland!" –_

–"_¡No hasta que me devuelvas a Alan, maldito inglés!" –_

–"_¡Sobre mi cadáver! Además… ¡El eligió quedarse conmigo!" –_

–"_¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! Su pueblo lo obligo…" –_

–"_¡Mientes!" –Grito el inglés, con los nudillos blancos. –_

–"_¡Es la verdad! ¿Acaso no lees la historia o eres ignorante?" –_

_Inglaterra se lanzo a Irlanda, empezando ambos una riña._

.

Son obstinados, orgullosos y sumamente celosos

_Una hora. Era el tiempo que habían estado discutiendo con el mayor. ¿Razón? Bueno…_

–"_¡No tienes derecho!" –Grito el británico. –_

–"_¿Acaso eres mi jefe?" –Escocia sonaba agotado. – "Escucha, tu argumento no tiene validez, nada." –_

–"_¡Te prohíbo que vengas a mi casa a estas malditas horas, Scotland!" –Era obstinado, debía admitirlo, durante toda la hora habían estado discutiendo lo mismo. –_

–"_¿Estas tan enojado solo porque me fui a beber con Prusia y volví a las cuatro de la mañana?" –Pregunto el mayor, alzando la voz. –_

_En el fondo sabia la respuesta… y el silencio posterior del inglés, mas la cara totalmente roja, le hizo confirmar lo obvio._

–"_Jealous…" –Pensó, con una sonrisa victoriosa. –_

.

Para entenderlos hay que aceptar que ellos creen en el principio de la vida.

–"_¿Vas a dejar que se vaya sin pelear?" –_

–"_Ya no puedo hacer mas, Escocia." –La voz del menor de las Islas sonaba apagada. – "Bryan tomo su decisión, y no puedo pararlo, ya pelee demasiado. No puedo…"_

_El pelirrojo le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo. Y suspiro._

–"_A pesar de que somos hermanos… no te comprendo" –Dijo con sinceridad. –_

_Inglaterra, que estaba de espaldas al caledonio, sonrió con oscuridad._

.

Son alegres, populares y de rápido entendimiento.

_Fueron a un pub después de la reunión de los Aliados. Los que más habían bebido eran China, Rusia e Inglaterra. El pobre Yao no podía ni hablar coherentemente, solo repetía constantes "aru". Iván por su lado estaba como siempre, sonriendo con una botella de vodka. No se podía decir lo mismo de Inglaterra, que era el centro de atención de todo el pub… que además era karaoke._

–"_¡Hoy voy a cantarles una de mis favoritas!" –Dijo, por vez numero veinte, totalmente consumido por el alcohol. – "¡London Calling!" –_

_Inglaterra empezó a cantar, mientras Francia y Estados Unidos no lo podían ni creer. Por lo menos Francis fue astuto y llevo su cámara de video portátil para… bueno, para grabar ese momento._

–"_the ice age is coming, the sun is zooming in  
engines stop running and the wheat is growing thin…!" __–Cantaba a todo pulmón, con su vena punk al tope. –_

–"_Guau… que hombre mas apuesto." –Dijo una señorita que estaba junto al ruso. –_

–"_Si… ¡Le pediré su numero cuando termine!" –Las dos mujeres conversaron, mientras Arthur cantaba a todo pulmón y alergia. –_

.

Hablan usando muy bien las palabras, aunque a veces suelen ser hirientes.

–"… _¡Y no acepto un no por respuesta!" –Exclamo el americano, dando a conocer su nuevo plan. –_

_Las demás naciones solo suspiraron con una gran gota en la sien, palmeándose la cara. La primera potencia era inútil…_

–"_¿No vas a decirle nada?" –Le pregunta el escocés, que estaba sentado a un lado de Inglaterra. –_

_El rubio estaba tranquilo e inmutable, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té. Lentamente, se pone de pie, manteniendo la elegancia y se le acerca a su antigua colonia, bajo la atenta mirada de todas las naciones ahí presentes._

–"_¿América?" –_

–"_Yes, Iggy?" –El estadounidense le sonrió, creyendo que iba a recibir alguna felicitación. –_

–"… _¿Qué clase de idea idiota es esa?" –_

_Una gota asomo por la cabeza del francés, que estaba sentado al lado del mayor de las Islas Británicas._

–"_Creo que era mucho pedir que sea amable…" –Dijo Francis–_

–"_Es Arthur, ¿Qué esperabas?" –_

.

Los nativos de Tauro no soportan las mentiras, las intrigas, indecisiones ni los cambios rápidos e imprevistos.

_**Flashback:**_

_Un pequeño Estados Unidos corría por la pradera, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

–"_England! England!" –Volteo a la nación mayor. – "Follow me!" –Volvió a su olímpica carrera. –_

–"_Wait, America!" –El rubio mayor no podía mas, desde el pueblo que lo estaba siguiendo. –_

…

_**1781 – Batalla de Yorkshire, Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos de América del Norte**_

_Era el final… el fin, tantos años de guerra para esto. El, llorando en el piso, mientras el niño que crio se iba dándole la espalda, festejando su ahora libertad._

_Por su ahora destrozada alma solo cruzaba una pregunta… "¿Qué hice mal?"_

…

_**Actualidad**_

_Los ojos verdes se abrieron, encontrándose con otros mucho más salvajes y decididos._

–"_Will…" –Susurra el menor. –_

_Refriega sus ojos, había estado llorando en sueños._

–"_¿Por qué te lamentas por eso aun? El mocoso se independizo. Has estado casi trescientos años así, ¿Cuándo te vas a decidir a dejar el maldito pasado atrás, Inglaterra?" –Escocia no espero una respuesta, porque se fue de la habitación. –_

–"…_Porque odio las traiciones. Por eso no puedo dejarlo atrás" –Murmuro, esbozando una sonrisa al ver como su hermano le había tendido una manta para que se cubriera. –_

.

Poseerán habilidades manuales y artísticas.

_**Pasado**_

_Estaba el pequeño Inglaterra, caminando por la orilla de un lago, tenía un conejo en la cabeza, y otro que lo seguía por detrás. Iba buscando algo aparentemente._

–"_Se que las vi el otro día… no pudieron llevárselas, nadie viene por aquí." –El conejo que iba a su lado asintió. –_

_Enmarco una enrome sonrisa al ver su objetivo a varios pasos de donde estaba, junto a un pequeño risco._

–"_¡Si! ¡Sabia que aun estaban ahí!" –_

_Corrió hacia el risco. El conejo de su cabeza cayó al piso, agito el rostro para desperezarse y ambos animales siguieron a su amo._

_**Continuara…**_

.

Los pertenecientes al signo de Tauro saborean la vida intensamente y se adaptan a todos los ambientes.

_**Continuación…**_

_Arthur trataba de alcanzar las flores que estaban en el peñasco. Aunque estirara toda la longitud de su cuerpo, no llegaba._

–"_Argh… Vamos Inglaterra, tu puedes" –_

_Finalmente las agarro, no sin antes pasar un mal momento al casi caer por el risco. Por suerte se agarro de una rama y no paso nada. Ahora, con las flores en mano, las cuales eran rosadas con motivos más oscuros, corrió a su casa._

_**Continuara…**_

.

Se toman el tiempo necesario para realizar sus proyectos, y cuando los consigue los resultados son magníficos y muy sólidos.

_**Continuación…**_

_Había estado toda la mañana para eso, tenía el rostro todo embarrado, unas pequeñas cortadas en los dedos le acompañaban a su estado, pero todo eso valió la pena. Había terminado su trabajo._

–"_Great! Ahora mejor me doy un baño…" –_

_Cuando ya estuvo totalmente aseado y con un cambio de ropa nuevo, uno mas "formal". Fue corriendo con el arreglo de flores hacia el pueblo, mas precisamente al castillo donde estaban sus hermanos._

–"_¡Nii-sama! ¡Nii-sama!" –_

_Los sirvientes dejaron paso al niño que entraba corriendo. Escocia estaba conversando con sus otros hermanos cuando entro el menor de todos y le arrojo un ramo de flores y se fue corriendo como si nunca hubiese estado. El pelirrojo estaba un poco confundido por el gesto, pero fue a buscar el "presente" y cuando lo tuvo en la mano noto algo, una pequeña tarjetita que rezaba un "Feliz Cumpleaños" escrito en inglés antiguo._

–"_Lo había olvidado…" –_

_Sus hermanos le preguntaron que significo aquello. El solo guardo las flores en un florero, escondiéndolas entre otras, para que su hermano menor no preguntara nada. Y si preguntaba, le diría que las tiro porque no le gustaban._

_**Fin**_

.

Para estar bien consigo mismo precisan tranquilidad y, sobre todo, estabilidad.

–"_¡Aaaaaahhhh!" –Exclamo Irlanda del Norte, estirando sus brazos. – "¡Esto es vida! ¡Ya decía yo que nos hacían falta unas vacaciones!" –La gente que pasaba al lado del pelirrojo se iba un poco asustada por su efusividad–_

_Sus hermanos se dispersaron, dejando al gemelo menor con la única compañía de su hermano menor: Inglaterra._

–"_Si… este año ha sido muy complicado. Pero me alegra que todo se haya resuelto." –_

–"_Hum… ¿Sasana?" –El aludido lo miro– "¿Molestamos a William?"_

–"…_Eso no se pregunta" –_

–"_¿Si?" –_

–"_Vamos por Bryan. Tengo una gran idea" –_

_Los menores de la familia fueron por el irlandés, a hacer realidad la mejor de las diversiones en la familia Británica: Molestar a Escocia en vacaciones. ¿Y quienes eran los realizadores de tal hermosura? Fácil: Ulster, Inglaterra e Irlanda, en ese orden._

**X**

**|| —Sαgıταяıо— ||**  
Son de ideas fijas, casi obsesivas, les disgusta reconocer sus errores, pueden llegar a ser cortantes y díscolos.

–"_¿Por qué no reconoces que esta mal lo que hiciste, William?" –Dijo Gales con tono de reproche. –_

–"_Porque no esta mal lo que dije, es mas, esta PERFECTO. Son ustedes los que están equivocados conmigo." –Contradijo el pelirrojo. –_

–"_Pero…" –_

–"_¡Que Nessie es mi mascota, maldición! ¿Ahora no puedo darle de comer lo que quiera?" –_

–"_Nadie te esta diciendo lo que tenes que darle de comer a Nessie, Will. Pero estaría bien que le dieras otra cosa que no sea carne" –Aconsejo Inglaterra, mirando a su hermano que estaba con una expresión fastidiosa. –_

–"_Come vegetales del lago… y, Inglaterra, ¿Me harías el favor de irte a la mierda y dejar de fastidiarme? YO elijo que darle de comer a mi mascota. Y NADIE me dice que tengo que hacer y mucho MENOS me dicen que lo que hago esta mal porque todo lo que yo hago esta BIEN" –_

_Glen y Arthur se miraron. La pobre criatura iba a terminar mas grande… de lo que estaba de comer tanta carne (Encima preparada por el escocés, pobre Nessie)_

.

Rebeldes, desordenados, gritones, fanfarrones, pueden llegar a ser insoportables.

_Solo faltaba la cancioncita de "Misión Imposible" en ese momento. Y es que para Inglaterra, entrar a despertar a Escocia a su habitación era casi una misión imposible. El desorden de la habitación era monstruoso, casi de otra dimensión. Encima iba de puntillas. Cuando estuvo cerca de la cama se acerco a su hermano mayor, inclinándose un poco para hablarle._

–"_Scotland?" –Llamo en voz baja. – "William, ya es de mediodía, Glen dice que te levantes" –Lo movió un poco. –_

_El escocés entreabrió los ojos, con fastidio al encontrarse con la luz del sol dándole en medio de su hermoso rostro._

–"_¡Maldición! ¡Cállate! ¡Tengo una resaca de la puta madre y tu solo me fastidias! Vete a molestar a alguien mas" –Se dio media vuelta, cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada. –_

–"_But… Scotland…" –_

–"_Pero nada. Vete y deja a mi hermosa persona dormir. Mocoso fastidioso…" –_

_Arthur suspiro. Por eso odiaba despertar a su hermano._

.

Son muy impacientes y ansiosos, pudiendo con esto perder muchas oportunidades tanto en su vida sentimental como profesional.

_2:03 de la mañana. Esa era la hora en el reloj de muñeca de Escocia. Había acompañado al representante del Reino Unido (Alias SU mocoso, si, como leen, SU) a una reunión en Estados Unidos. Y como que ya se había arrepentido de haberse quedado dormido y dejarle el camino libre a su hermano para que se vaya._

_De pronto la puerta se abre, dejando pasar a un muy contento inglés, que tenia una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro._

–"_¿Alba? ¿Aun estas despierto?" –Dijo, dándose cuenta de su 'gran' presencia–_

–"_¿Dónde estabas? O mas bien… ¿Con quien estabas?" –Se fue acercando a su hermano, con tono amenazante. – "Y no me digas que con Francia porque hace rato lo encontré en el bar del hotel" –_

–"_¿Eh? ¿Y desde cuando te importa donde estuve? Y para tu información, no estaba con Francia, estaba con América." –_

–"_Primero, me importa desde que quiero que me importe y segundo: ¿Qué hacías con el yankee emancipado? ¿No era que lo odiabas?" –_

_Arthur sintió como se le apretaba el corazón. Su hermano estaba molesto por quien sabe que razón y estaba tocándolo en su 'punto sensible'_

–"_N-no tengo porque darte explicaciones, menos a ti. Déjame en paz." –Iba a irse, pasando por el lado del otro, cuando el pelirrojo le agarro del brazo, empujándolo contra la pared. – "¡Suéltame!"_

–"_No hasta que me digas que estabas haciendo con ese inútil bueno para nada" –_

_Los ojos verdes de William brillaban de amenaza; Arthur se sentía pequeño e intimidado, como cuando era un niño._

–"_N-no… ¡No tengo porque decirte cuales son mis problemas, idiot!" –Logro zafarse del mayor, dándole un golpe en el estomago y salió corriendo. –_

–"_¡De esta no te salvas, mocoso inútil! ¡Vuelve acá!" –Iba a agarrarlo, pero justo se encerró en el baño. – "¡Argh! ¡No vivirás ahí el resto de tu vida!"_

–"_¿Quieres apostar malnacido?" –_

_Una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco horas había estado encerrado Inglaterra, obviamente sin salir. Escocia se quedo dormido contra la puerta, Arthur se quedo dormido en la tina del baño. El pelirrojo lamentaba haberse pasado de la raya con sus gritos, pero… era por una buena causa. Los yankees son mala influencia para Inglaterra._

.

Sagitario tiende a evadir sus responsabilidades postergándolas lo más que puedan con el propósito de incumplirlas.

–"_¿Ya?" –Pregunto Gales. –_

–"_Mañana." –_

–"_Hace una semana que dices 'mañana'" –_

–"_Yo hago las cosas cuando quiero, Glen. Deberías saberlo" –_

_Todos lo sabían… pero lo que no entendían es como podía tardar una semana en lavar los platos._

.

No son buenos para guardar secretos en el primer descuido los divulgan.

_Cierto día, de cierto año, de cierto mes iba un escocés muy tranquilo, fumando por la calle. En un momento dado levanta su mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con el Bad Friends Trio, hablando de algo._

–"_¡Hey!" –Les llamo la atención. – "¿De que hablan?" –_

_Los otros tres europeos se miraron, y con un gesto confundido le dijeron._

–"_¿No lo sabes?" –España le hablo. –_

–"_Si pregunto es porque no… "–_

–"_¿Acaso no te enteraste?" –Prusia se burlaba. –_

–"_¿De que no me entere?" –William estaba impacientándose. –_

–"_Obvio que de mon amour Angleterre esta saliendo con Amerique. ¿En serio no lo sabias, Ecosse?" –_

_Cuando Francia volteo a ver, el pelirrojo ya no estaba._

–"_¡Glen!" –Entro corriendo y azotando la puerta, en la casa de su hermano galés. –_

–"_Mi puerta…" –_

–"_¡Esto es serio Glen!" –El pelirrojo estaba exasperado, ¿Qué importaba la maldita puerta? –_

–"_¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si se viniera el fin del mundo…" –_

–"_¡Es el idiota de Inglaterra!" –_

–"_¿Qué le paso a Lloerg?" –_

–"_Esta saliendo con el emancipado." –_

_Silencio._

–"_¿Qué?" –_

–"_¡Que Arthur esta saliendo con Estados Unidos!" –Grito, no entendía como su hermano menor no entendía. –_

_Y algo extraño paso, Gales sonrió._

–"_¿Y el chiste Gales?" –_

–"…_Estas loco. Eso es una broma." –Sonrió con chiste y miro con sus ojos a su hermano. – "Es que desde la fiesta en casa de Hungría se esta diciendo que salen porque los encontraron encerrados en la misma habitación." –_

_La cara de William era un digno dilema._

.

Podrá perder la paciencia con facilidad y los enojos de Sagitario serán temibles.

–"_¿Esta todo listo?" –_

–"_Si. Solo falta que Sasana nos confirme que esta todo bien…"_

_Se escucha un ruido, como de un radio._

–"_¿Diga, cambio?"_

–"_Ulster, Eire, aquí Britania, el objetivo esta en camino. Cambio" –_

–"_¡Genial!" –Festejo el norirlandés, con su gemelo. –_

_No tan lejos de ahí, iba William y Glen caminando tranquilamente, conversando de algún tema que a nadie le importaba. Iban de lo más normal, cuando de repente detienen su paso._

–"_¿Qué es esto?" –Dice el rubio. –_

_Y es que frente a ellos había un gran círculo rojo, echo con pintura y dentro de este había un cartel que decía "Mire a la derecha si es tonto, mire a la izquierda si quiere una sorpresa"_

–"_¿Quién fue el inútil que pinto esto en medio de la calle?" –_

–"_No lo se, pero… Suena interesante." –Gales lo miro como diciéndole que estaba loco. –_

_El pelirrojo, que era muy astuto, opto por mirar a la derecha, ya que cualquier persona evidente y con un poco de cerebro se daría cuenta que mirar a la izquierda era para los tontos, y mirar a la derecha era para los 'sabios' como él._

…_Grave error._

_Apenas volteo su rostro a la derecha, una gran tarta de crema le dio en la cara._

–"_¡Ajajajajajajaja!" –Reían los tres hermanos menores, tirados en el piso, casi llorando de la risa. –_

_Glen solo dio unos pasos mas al costado y se quedo quito. Conto mentalmente, uno, dos, tres…_

"_¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!" –Escocia era como un reloj. –_

–"_Ups, creo que esta vez nos excedimos" –Dijo Irlanda del Norte. –_

–"_¿Hay alguna vez que no?" –Le dijeron los otros dos. –_

_Los gemelos e Inglaterra salieron corriendo, mientras eran perseguidos por Escocia que había sacado un martillo de quien-sabe-donde y aun tenía rostros de pastel en la cara._

.

Ostentan un sentido de superioridad tal que los hace caer en delirios de grandeza.

–"_¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír 'fosforito'!" –Se burlo Prusia. – "¡El único '__**awesome**__' aquí es ore-sama!" –_

–"_Hmm… ¿No me digas?" –El de ojos verdes amplio su sonrisa. – "Creí que para ser __**awesome**__ tendrías que ser un país" –_

_Ese comentario hizo rabiar en gran manera el prusiano, que tuvo que ser sujetado por sus dos amigos para evitar una masacre._

–"_Idiota… el único genial aquí soy yo. ¿Lo entiendes, prusiano de cuarta?" –Le contesto, cuando el otro ya estaba lejos. –_

.

Los nativos de Sagitario son personas llenas de alegría y deseos de vivir en grande.

_La familia británica estaba en su casa de campo en la Isla Barbados. Cuando entraron a la lujosa casa, ordenaron todo y solo quedase la parte difícil de siempre: organizar las habitaciones._

–"_Bueno, el año pasado Gales tuvo la matrimonial, los gemelos la habitación compartida, yo la habitación simple y Escocia la suite. ¿Cómo nos repartimos esta vez?" –Pregunto Inglaterra, enumerando con los dedos. –_

–"_¡Bry y yo obviamente a la compartida!" –Hablo el menor de los gemelos. –_

–"_¿Estas de acuerdo Irlanda?" –_

–"_Claro. Es preferible compartir con él que con cualquiera de ustedes." –Los gemelos se fueron. –_

–"_Bien… entonces me toca a mi, quiero la suite." –_

–"_¿Eeeeeeh?" –Escocia freno el habla del menor. – "Ni lo sueñes, dummy, YO dormiré en la suite. Nadie más que yo y mi gran persona puede usar la suite. Imagínate que compartir baño contigo y los otros dos inútiles, con Gales ningún problema, el es limpio pero ustedes tres… asd..." –Iba diciendo mientras subía a la habitación suite. –_

_Ambos rubios se quedaron mirando, finalmente a Arthur le toco la habitación con cama matrimonial y a Glen la habitación con la cama simple._

.

Les gustará estar en movimiento y eso les hará participar en actividades deportivas, viajes y mantener una vida social intensa.

_De acá para allá, de la izquierda a la derecha, hablaba con todo el mundo. Inglaterra, que conocía de sobra a esas naciones, no entablaba conversación con ellos porque nadie le quería hablar. Y Escocia era tan natural… _

–"_Oh, mon petit, no te preocupes, el siempre ah sido así." –Le dijo Francia, pero el inglés no escucho. –_

_Arthur se levanto de la silla y fue y tomo a su hermano de la camisa, llevándoselo bajo el ojo de todos._

–"_¿Qué te pasa?" –Inquirió el mayor, un poco molesto. – "Estaba en lo bueno de la charla cuando me sacaste." –_

–"…_no me gusta que hables con ellos, no nos conviene ni a nosotros ni al bienestar del Reino" –_

–"_¿Eh? Es por esos comentarios que tu único amigo es un japonés que paso aislado como doscientos años en su habitación" –Explico con el dedo índice alzado. –_

_Arthur bufo. No tenia vida social, ¿Y? ¿A quien le importaba? Ah si… a su hermano para molestarlo._

.

Sagitario ama la libertad y le es difícil llevar una rutina cotidiana.

–"_¿Qué hacemos hoy?" –_

–"_Yo leer, tu, no se" –_

–"_Ayer hicimos lo mismo. ¿No podemos ir a un parque o algo así?" _

–"_¿Qué iríamos a hacer a un parque?" –_

–"_No se, ¿A darle de comer a las palomas?" –_

–"_Que aburrido eres Escocia." –_

–"_Y tu eres un monótono amante de la rutina, Inglaterra" –_

.

Los nativos de Sagitario son inquietos y curiosos.

–"_¡Anda hermano! ¡Di que si!" –_

–"_Ya te dije que no." –_

_Chibi Inglaterra estaba tratando de convencer a un joven escocés de ir a un lugar_

–"_Pero…_

–"_Pero nada, no es NO" –_

_Arthur estaba rendido, pero después se le ocurrió una gran idea._

–"_¿Sabias que en esa cueva hay un dragón?" –_

–"_¿Qué mierda estas esperando para llevarme ahí?" –_

_El menor de ojos verdes sonrió victorioso, siempre que había algo sinónimo de aventura –e insanidad para su persona– Escocia siempre se apuntaba._

.

No le temen a nada y eso les llevará a vivir situaciones inesperadas y de riesgo, pero gracias a su optimismo siempre reciben ayuda.

–"_Repíteme como termino pasando todo esto." –Glen estaba cruzado de brazos, esperando una respuesta. –_

–"_Ehm… ¿Seguro que quieres saber?" –El gesto impasible de su hermano le hizo suponer una obvia respuesta. – "Estaba tratando de hacer haggis, cuando la oveja que traje se escapo de la bolsa, ¡Estaba viva! Y estuve persiguiéndola por toda la casa para matarla y hacer mi querido haggis. Y así es como termino toda la casa destrozada." –Explico con una sonrisa en su voz. –_

_Gales suspiro._

–"_Bueno, supongo que era por un bien común, ¿No?" –Dijo impasible y mirando a otro lado. – "Alan, Bryan ustedes limpien la cocina, Arthur… tu encárgate del resto de la casa" –_

–"_¡¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar nosotros si fue SU culpa?" –Los gemelos y el inglés apuntaron al causante de todo esto. –_

–"_Porque somos los mayores y como tal mandamos nosotros." –_

–"_Damn, they are bastards" –Maldijo Arthur, yendo a limpiar su gran parte. –_

–"_Cén fáth nach bhfuil siad bás?"__ –Dijeron los gemelos, empezando a limpiar. –_

–"_Gracias, siempre me salvas" –_

–"_Si yo no lo hago, ¿Quién mas lo haría?" –Los mayores rieron. –_

**X**

**..Cомρατıвılıdad..**

**X**

En primera instancia pueden ser alegres y joviales, con tendencia a viajes y disfrutar del momento

–"_Gracias nii-sama." –Dijo un agradecido niño británico. –_

–"_Tsk… si les dices a los otros te mato, ¿Oíste?" –Escocia estaba tratando de intimidar al menor, pero no lo logro porque este sonrió más. –_

–"_Thanks, brother. I love you!" –Agarro la mano del mayor, sujetando al conejo que le habían regalado. –_

–"_Hmm… muérete" –_

_Los dos siguieron el viaje devuelta a casa._

.

Tauro es práctico y se preocupa por lo que puede tocar y sentir (el mundo de las cosas reales). El estilo de vida de Sagitario no depende de la costumbre y la estructura como el de Tauro, sino que Sagitario tiende a basar su vida en una filosofía de libertad, independencia y espontaneidad, y es poco probable que pueda proporcionar a Tauro la seguridad y comodidad que éste necesita.

_Los hermanos de la Gran Bretaña estaban descansando en la sala, bajo la protección de la estufa. En silencio._

–"_Ah… voy a cuidar de mi perro. Suerte." –Hasta que Gales se fue. –_

_Los otros dos compartieron miradas y volvieron a sus tareas; leer un libro y leer el periódico, respectivamente._

_El ambiente era tenso, especialmente para Inglaterra, que estaba sudando frio, la presencia de su hermano mayor siempre lograba desestabilizarlo en demasía._

–"_¿Qué te pasa? Tiemblas como gelatina." –Apunto el escocés mirando de reojo al menor. –_

–"_Esto, yo, ehm, estoy bien solo que… que estaba pensando en, no se, ¿Hacer algo?" –Tartamudeo. –_

–"_¿Algo como que?" –_

–"_Ni idea… ¿Ordenar la biblioteca?" –_

_La sugerencia dejo mucho que desear…_

–"_¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso no piensas en ir a explorar al bosque, cazar o algo mas normal?" –Había sarcasmo, Arthur lo presentía. –_

–"_¡Si no te gusta mi idea no me critiques!" –Salto el menor, con el puño en alto. –_

–"_Hmm, mejor sigo leyendo el diario porque tu idea me hace pensar seriamente en quitarme la vida. Eres mas aburrido que Gales, y eso es decir demasiado." –_

_Arthur se fue bufando, enojado con su hermano mayor. ¡Solo quería pasar mas tiempo con el!_

.

A Sagitario le encanta la marcha. Le gusta salir, ir a fiestas, viajar y relacionarse con gente nueva. Tauro, en cambio, es mucho más casero y prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo una novela.

_Parece como si la vida le estuviese echando en cara algo, ¿Pero que? ¿Esto no lo había vivido ya? En fin, como todos los días estaba esperando a Escocia en el sofá, estaba un poco cansado de esa maldita rutina. De pronto la puerta de la casa se abre y ahí apareció el caledonio._

–"_¿Dónde esta…?" –Las palabras del inglés fueron cortadas por un beso que le dio el mayor. –_

_Rápidamente se separo, llevando las menos a la boca con un gesto desagradable. Su hermano le había besado…_

–"_¡¿Qué mierda haces?" –Le grito, enojado. –_

_Escocia solo sonrió, y se le tiro encima a su hermano. Arthur noto un aliento a etanol salir de la boca del pelirrojo, que poco a poco… sentía que lo estaba embriagando a el._

.

Sagitario se puede aburrir con la naturaleza demasiado predecible y totalmente inflexible de Tauro, mientras que este último se puede sentir irritado por la personalidad cambiante y, según su manera de ver las cosas, demasiado aventurera de Sagitario.

–"_Anda." –Dijo Escocia, que estaba sobre Inglaterra en el sofá. – "Ya lo has hecho con Irlanda" –_

–"_S-s-si… p-pero es diferente…" –Arthur sonaba intimidado. –_

–"_¿Diferente? El también es tu hermano" –_

–"_Pero a el lo veo de otra forma… es diferente… es otro tipo de hermandad" –Balbuceo, corriendo la mirada. –_

_Para el pelirrojo el rubio era predecible, sus movimientos faciales y corporales, lo conocía muy bien. Tan bien que sabia que su hermanito no iba a negarse a algún "mimo"_

_Agarro las muñecas del menor y las alzo arriba, momento que aprovecho para juntar sus rostros hasta casi rozar sus labios._

–"_Deberías dejar de ser tan predecible… hermanito, te traerá problemas" –Dijo sobre sus labios. –_

–"_S-shut up…" –_

.

Los Sagitario tienden a cambiar rápidamente y a adaptarse con facilidad, algo que a Tauro le resultará difícil de seguir. Este constante reajuste será un factor crucial a la hora de que consigan o no hacer funcionar la relación.

_Firmaba, ojeaba, firmaba, sellaba, de vez en cuando respiraba, y volvía a firmar._

_Era un domingo y solo podía decir que a que loco se le ocurría dejarle un domingo en la oficina trabajando… ah, claro, al loco de su superior._

–"_¡Inglaterra!" –William entro azotando literalmente la puerta. –_

_Inglaterra suspiro._

–"_¿Qué pasa ahora?" –_

–"_¿Todavía con eso? ¿Acaso no sabes como se hace esto?" –Sonrió de forma socorrona. –_

–"_Hubiese terminado hace media hora si el idiota de Ulster no hubiese perdido un documento IMPORTANTISIMO" –Sonaba cansado, y lo estaba. –_

–"_No le eches la culpa al inútil. Haber, déjame ver eso." –Le agarra el documento a su hermano. –_

_Lee el mayor y cuando termina ese documento, va por otro, y por otro… así hasta que la pila de papeles bajo considerablemente._

–"_Listo." –Canta victorioso. –_

–"_C-c-c-¿Cómo?" –Arthur estaba sorprendidísimo. –_

–"_Ahora si, vámonos." –Los dos salen de la oficina del inglés, el mayor arrastrando al menor. –_

–"_¿William?" –_

–"_¿Hmmp?" –_

–"_¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?"_

–"_Fácil, inútil." –Lo mira por un momento. – "Tu manera de hacer las cosas no es la mía así que… mañana terminaras de firmar todo eso." –_

.

Deberán apreciar los gustos del otro, intentando adquirir algunos de ellos y no interferir con el resto.

–"_¡Ya déjame tranquilo!" –_

–"_¿Por qué?" –_

–"_¡Porque son mis gustos y punto!" –_

–"_¡Ja! ¡Claro! Ahora debo respetar el que tu te hagas el dueño de Nessie" –Se queja. – "¡Encima le das espinaca! ¡Nessie odia la espinaca!"_

–"_Parecía que le agradaba…"_

–"_Tu y tu maldita verdura, ¡Nessie come carne y vegetales de MI casa!" –_

–"_Aish, cierra la boca, el animal va estar mejor con mi comida"_

–"_Mientes"_

–"_Claro" –_

–"_Idiota…"–_

–"_Pésimo hermano mayor…"_

–"_I hate you" –Se dijeron mutuamente, con odio. –_

.

Tauro deberá aprender a dejar espacio a Sagitario y éste deberá intentar controlar de algún modo su naturaleza inquieta y despreocupada.

_Estaban discutiendo… otra vez._

–"_Sabes que no me gusta que andes por la calle solo, Escocia, por mas nación que seas esta bien cuidarse un poco" –Inglaterra quería no sonar preocupado, pero no lo lograba. –_

–"_No te preocupes por mi, silly. Soy lo suficientemente hombre como para cuidarme solo" –Se apunto con el dedo el pelirrojo–_

–"_Pero…"_

–"_Deberías dejar de preocuparte por mi, idiota. Soy mayor, ¿Lo olvidas? Déjame respirar Arthur, no todos podemos estar a tu pendiente orden todo el maldito día" –_

_Inglaterra baja la cabeza._

–"_Yo…"_

_Ups… William volvió a meter la pata. Sabía que a su hermano menor le encantaba tener el control, pero a él le encantaba más._

.

En ocasiones, si la temeridad de Sagitario llega a alcanzar un equilibrio con la prudencia y el sentido práctico de Tauro, la relación podría funcionar, siempre y cuando haya suficiente amor y ambos miembros de la pareja intenten complementarse en lugar de cambiar al otro.

–"_¡Te odio América! ¡Eres un emancipado inútil bueno para nada!" –Le grito el británico, a la ex colonia. –_

–"_No es mi culpa que no aceptes mis geniales ideas" –Se defendió el menor. –_

_Francia reía de costado y Japón grababa, como de costumbre._

–"_Anda ya yankee, deja el dummy que esta vez tenia razón." –Dijo Escocia, que había estado callado por todo el rato. –_

–"_W-w-what? Scotland? ¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo?" –Inglaterra lo miro todo confundido. –_

–"_Y si… es preferible estar de tu lado antes que del lado de aquel bastardo. ¿O no?" –mira a Francia, el cual asiente muy silenciosamente. – "¿Ves?" –_

–"_¡No acepto que critiquen al hero!" –_

–"_Cállate…" –Dijeron ambos hermanos, que se miraron y sonrieron. – "Cállate inútil americano, bueno para nada. Contaminas el ambiente, ¡Y no eres un héroe!" –Le gritaron los dos británicos, que se levantaron de su asiento y se fueron, dejando a un Estados Unidos confundido. –_

–"_¿No era que se odiaban?" –_

–"_Je… es que el amour es así, petit. El amour de hermanos es la cosa mas hermosa que hay" –Francia agrego melosidad a su tono de voz. –_

–"_Ja, claro. Amor de hermanos… que estupidez" –Farfullo el americano, cruzándose de brazos. –_

_Con Arthur y William:_

–"_Thanks" –_

–"_Aish, ya cállate. Lo hice porque odio mas a ese mocoso que a ti…" –_

_No pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió una mano entrelazarse con la suya._

–"_Gracias… nii-sama" –_

.

.

.

.

**|| —Fιи— ||**

**X  
**

* * *

**Haggis: **Comida típica de Escocia, que contiene oveja.  
**Clarkies: **Pasteles de carne de origen galés, comido en el Gales del Sur y el oeste de Inglaterra. **  
Irish Stew: **También conocido como el 'estofado irlandés', es la comida típica de origen irlandés.  
**Cén fáth nach bhfuil siad bás?: **(Irlandés) ¿Por que no se mueren?  
**Jack y Rose:** Los protagonistas de Titanic.

* * *

Tarde un mes en hacerlo D: Esta es mi ultima historia libre asi que... mañana clases.

Gracias a todos los que dejen review y disfruten de esta pair incest q loveo! :D Grax a anniih x dejame hacerlo!

Bye bye~


End file.
